


Soul Mated

by persephone_garnata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samulet, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: Shortly after finding his long-lost amulet in Sam's pocket, Dean has a discussion with his brother about what their experiences in Heaven could mean. Only problem is, Dean's never been much good at talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during a quiet interlude somewhere between 11.20 'Don't Call Me Shurley' and 11.23 'Alpha and Omega'. Inspired by discussions on tumblr about whether or not Sam and Dean are canonically soul mates.

Soul Mated

 

                ‘I can’t believe you fished it out of the garbage and kept it all this time,’ said Dean, staring at the amulet that lay on the bed between them, like it was a religious artifact. Which of course it was, albeit one he’d worn round his neck for nearly twenty years.

                His brother shrugged and gave him a shy smile. ‘Well, I couldn’t let you just throw it away like that,’ he said. ‘Not after what we’d just found out in Heaven.’

                Dean wrinkled his brow. ‘What we’d found out in Heaven? You mean, that your happy memories are different from mine? I’d rather forget that.’

                Another smile, a little sadder than before. ‘No, De.’ He hardly ever used that childhood nickname anymore. ‘I mean, after we found out we’re, you know, soul mates.’

                ‘Soul mates?’ Dean pulled a face. ‘You believe in that stuff?’

                ‘Well, Ash certainly did, and he should know.’

                ‘Yeah, but…’ Dean swallowed. His mouth felt dry. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say, but he knew he wanted to say _something._

                Sam picked up the thread of conversation, his voice gentle.

                ‘Just because not all our memories were the same, doesn’t mean we weren’t in the same Heaven,’ he said. ‘We were just – in different rooms of the same house.’

                ‘Well, maybe,’ said Dean, and looked away from Sam’s earnest face, back to the amulet.

                ‘Besides,’ said Sam, ‘we’ve made plenty of new happy memories since then. Shared memories. Like that wrestling match.’

                Dean found himself grinning, without meaning to. ‘Yeah, that was awesome.’

                ‘So when we get to Heaven again-’

                ‘If.’

                Sam completely ignored the interruption. ‘-there’ll be more memories waiting for us there. And we can enjoy them, together.’

                ‘Oh sure,’ said Dean, and rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. ‘But I’m still not sure I like this whole idea. It sounds too much like – destiny. All that crap we’ve always fought against.  Like we have to be soul mates because God and the angels said so. I don’t want to think that our – us – what we have – is because it was _fated_. I want to think it’s because of, well, us.’

                He made a vague gesture, trying to encapsulate how terrible he was at talking about this kind of thing, and how he’d really rather they just let the subject drop.

                ‘Ok,’ said Sam, ‘but what do you think being soul mates _means_ , Dean?’

                ‘I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it.’

                ‘Well, I have.’

                ‘Of course you have. That’s your problem, Sammy, always thinking.’

                Sam let that one go, and carried on pushing his point. ‘I think your soul mate means someone you love more than anything in the world. Someone you’d kill for, someone you’d die for, someone you’d do anything for, someone who makes you feel like they’ve taken the sun with them if they leave you. Someone who you know feels the same way about you. Any of that sound familiar?’

                ‘No,’ said Dean, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling.

                Sam sighed. ‘All right, then answer me this. If we both died, right now – if the bunker caved in or Lucifer killed us both or something – and you woke up in Heaven, and I wasn’t next to you, what would you do? Would you kick back and enjoy the pie?’

                Dean turned his head to look at his little brother again, lying on his side, the gleaming amulet still between them. ‘I’d find you,’ he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to him, it was.

                Sam gave him another smile, and this time, it wasn’t a shy smile or a sad smile or any kind of less-than-perfect smile. It was the full 1000-watt Sammy smile, the smile he’d do anything to see, the smile that felt like sunshine on his face, heck it _was_ his sunshine.

                ‘All right, I suppose you have a point,’ said Dean, grudgingly. He scooped up the amulet from the bed, and lifted it, letting the light catch it. A lump rose in his throat, and his voice sounded thick as he asked ‘Do you want me to – wear it again?’

                Sam’s eyes were huge and solemn. ‘Only if you want to, Dean.’

                Dean almost laughed. ‘Of course I want to.’

                He propped himself on his elbows, and silently handed the amulet to Sam. He ducked his head, so that Sam could put the necklace on him – and also so that he didn’t have to look at his brother’s face, because he felt like if he looked into those eyes for a second longer something would break inside him, and he really didn’t need to be any more broken right now.

                Dean felt the long-gone and yet still familiar weight of the amulet settle around his neck. He closed his eyes, and flopped back down onto the bed, concentrating on his own breath. Then he felt Sam’s fingers brushing lightly against his face, and leaned into the touch without even thinking about it.

                Sam’s warm breath on his cheek, strands of hair tickling his skin. ‘Sammy…’ he moaned.

                ‘Sometimes, I don’t think you fully understand how I feel about you,’ his brother said softly, his lips so close Dean could feel them move. ‘But I need you to know, I don’t care if it’s destiny or not, if the angels meant us to be soul mates or if that’s something we’ve done ourselves. If we’re ever parted, living or dead, I will beat down every door in Heaven or Hell or anywhere until I find you. Because I need you with me, every moment, forever. You understand?’

                Dean didn’t answer him with words. He never had been good with words. Instead, he reached up blindly, found Sam’s head, and pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments very welcome, and/or come and say hi on tumblr: http://persephone-garnata.tumblr.com/


End file.
